Pillars of Eternity
Pillars of Eternity (Formerly Project Eternity), is an isometric, party-based RPG set in a new fantasy world developed by Obsidian Entertainment. The game is currently being funded on Kickstarter and achieved its funding goal within 24 hours of launch. While the Kickstarter campaign closes on October 14, 2012, the game is expected to launch April, 2014. Gameplay Pillars of Eternity will take the central hero, memorable companions and the epic exploration of Baldur’s Gate, add in the fun, intense combat and dungeon diving of Icewind Dale, and tie it all together with the emotional writing and mature thematic exploration of Planescape: Torment. Combat uses a tactical real-time with pause system - positioning your party and coordinating attacks and abilities is one of the keys to success. The world map is dotted with unique locations and wilderness ripe for exploration and questing. You’ll create your own character and collect companions along the way – taking him or her not just through this story, but, with your continued support, through future adventures. You will engage in dialogues that are deep, and offer many choices to determine the fate of you and your party. And you'll experience a story that explores mature themes and presents you with complex, difficult choices to shape how your story plays out. The World Pillars of Eternity takes place in a brand new as-yet-unnamed world. While the game and its lore is far from complete, a tentative map is found below. Project Director Josh Sawyer has elaborated on the setting of the game: "The traditional fantasy thing is, like, the ancient empire that figured out everything, and somehow they had a great cataclysm and everyone that follows is nothing compared to these dudes,” Sawyer points out. “We wanted to make this more of a golden age, where now people are just starting to understand the details of how souls work. They’re asking all these important questions, like do animals have souls? How are their souls different from our souls? How do our minds, our actual physical brains, interact with the soul that is in us? If we put an animal soul in a human’s body, or a human soul in an animal body, how does that change those things? And in this world, a lot of people have big ethical problems with that.”http://www.rockpapershotgun.com/2013/12/10/mega-impressions-obsidians-pillars-of-eternity/| Rock Paper Shotgun Preview Kickstarter Stretch Goals If certain funding goals are achieved, Obsidian has committed to incorporating the following features into the final product: 1.1 million, Base Goal – Achieved! Base game includes three races, five classes, and five companions. We have ideas for these, but we want to hear your opinions on what you'd like to see. Stay tuned to Kickstarter, our website, and our forums to join in on the conversation. 1.4 million, New Playable Race, Class, and Companion! Expands your options for character creation and adds a companion of the new class. 1.6 million, a Mac Version of Pillars of Eternity and The Story Grows! We've listened and we’ll make a Mac version of the game at this tier. We're also going to add a new major storyline along with new quests, locations, NPCs, and unique loot (special histories everyone?). 1.8 million, New Playable Race, Class, and Companion! The options grow for your main character and the roster of your motley crew expands with the addition of a new companion from the selected class. 2.0 million, Player House! Get your own house in the game that you can customize, store equipment in, and where your companions hang out, or, as the elves say, "chillax". 2.2 million, a new Region, a new Faction and another new Companion! And, dare we say it... ? LINUX! Great news, everyone! For the Tarball Knights of Gzippia out there, we'll be adding Linux support! Also, the world of Pillars of Eternity grows in a major way with the inclusion of a whole new faction and the territory it holds. This adds new NPCs, quests, magic items, and hours of gameplay. And yes, you got it, another companion. 2.4 million, Crafting and Enchanting! Adds Crafting and Enchanting to the game. 2.5 million, Barbarian and Cipher Classes! Adds two unique classes to the game. 2.6 million, Adventurer's hall with Full Party Creation! Adds an Adventurer's Hall area and the abillity to create full parties. 2.7 million, Paladins and Chanters! Adds an additional two classes to the game. 2.8 million, George Ziets! George Ziets will contribute towards the game at this level. 3.0 million, Stronghold! 3.5 million, Big Big City 2 4.0 million, Enhance the Whole Game See Also *Kickstarter Funding Rewards Videos File:News Obsidian's Project Eternity Gets Kickstarter Funding|Project Eternity News Announcement File:Obsidian Entertainment Presents Project Eternity|Kickstarter Video Concept Art Concept Art 1.jpg Concept_art_2.png Image-159904-full.jpg References Category:About